The President
Biography The President is a character first seen in Pikmin 2 who runs into financial trouble after Louie, a new employee, shipping a supply of the very valuable Golden Pikpik Carrots, is reportedly attacked by a ravenous space bunny, who is said to have devoured the entire cargo of carrots. The President takes out a large loan to reimburse the loss of the golden Pikpik carrots, and has no way of repaying the enormous debt. He sells off the only company asset, Captain Olimar's ship, the S.S. Dolphin, in Olimar's absence, but it only makes a small dent in the enormous loan, as 10,100 Pokos are still owed. This, occurring after the events of Pikmin, surprises Captain Olimar who just returned to Hocotate. He is so surprised by the news, in fact, that he drops a souvenir he brought back from his "vacation" for his son. The souvenir, a bottle cap, is collected by the ship, which then evaluates the item as a treasure and worth 100 Pokos, reducing the debt to an even 10,000. The President is the the main source of mail in Pikmin 2 before the debt has been paid off, his news getting worse as he finds out that the lending agency he actually used was the All-Devouring Black Hole Loan Sharks, as opposed to Happy Hocotate Savings and Loan, and goes into hiding. After you erase the debt, Louie is left behind on the planet, and the President goes to help Olimar find him (albeit while collecting the planet's remaining treasure). When switching to him while playing after that, he calls himself "shachō" which is japanese for "company president" (although it's commonly mistaken as "Schyaco", "Syecho", etc.). He becomes a playable character from then on, and takes Louie's place as a Pikmin leader. Traits and Abilities The President displays many of the same abilities of Olimar and Louie. Strangely, even though Louie had his spacesuit on with all the upgrades that the player had acquired at the end of the game, the President's spacesuit displays all of these power-ups. This spacesuit consists of the suit he wore while on Hocotate (suggesting that it is airtight), and a helmet. His life-support backpack is a golden colour. His whistle sounds more like a car horn or train horn than a whistle. His spacesuit antenna beacon bears the same blue light as Louie's helmet. Family The only known family member is his wife, who occasionally sends messages to him on the Planet of the Pikmin. She claims to be the real boss of Hocotate Freight. Notes Brawl Trophy "The president of Hocotate Freight. After venturing into space in his youth, he made a shipping company. When it almost collapses after Louie's incident, and Olimar comes back from the Pikmin planet, the president discovers the outstanding value of Olimar's souvenir. He then sends his employees back to collect valuable treasures. His treatment of employees is questionable." Trivia *The President's wife sends mail to the President after the debt is recovered. In some of these messages, she claims that she is the real president of Hocotate Freight. Category:Hocotate Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Pikmin 1 Category:Spoilers Category:Hocotatians